


A Valentine to Remember

by qwerty28274



Series: International Fanworks Day [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/qwerty28274
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day with a hunter and and archangel isnt supposed to be normal... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day! Also, Happy International Fanworks day!

"Sammich, wake up." Gabriel poked the taller Winchester not too gently in the cheek.

Sam mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over.

"Saaaam!" Gabriel pouted, disappearing and then reappearing on the other side of the bed. "Wake up, I've got something to show you."

The hunter cracked open one eye, looking skeptically at the angel. "Gabriel, if you are waking me up to try your latest culinary masterpiece again, I have told you countless times that Dean is more suited to that task."

"No, Sammy, you're missing the point. Today is special."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together in that cute little wrinkle that Gabe found so endearing. He searched his mind frantically. Dean's birthday had been last month, his was in three months. It wasn't Christmas or Easter or Saint Patrick's day, so that left...

Sam groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Valentine's day. Day of those stupid, tasteless little candy hearts, acceptable PDA, and Dean's favourite day of the year, because it was a single person's loneliest day of the year... Unless you hooked up with someone. Well, his face split into a little grin, Dean no longer got to go out and hook up with seventeen chicks on Valentine's, because now he would be... Sam groaned again. He and Cas were going to be screwing each others brains out all day. Again. He'd told Gabriel he didn't want to do anything big for Valentine's day, and he meant it.

"Sammich, come on. You'll love it, I promise."

"I seriously doubt that." Sam mumbled into the pillow. "Fine." he groused, sitting up and attempting to smooth down his hair.

Gabe snapped his fingers and returned the glorious hair to it's natural silken state. "Happier?"

"A little."

The Trickster grinned. "Come on, you have to see." He pulled Sam up off the bed using some of his Archangel strength (it was only cheating a little), and all the way into the kitchen where, laid out before him, was a ridiculously huge display of sweets; cakes, pies (obviously for Dean. Sam wasn't a big fan), all number of chocolates in a number of forms.

"Gabe, I..."

Gabriel grinned, nearly vibrating with excitement. "And I know that that isn't going to last very long, but that isn't all."

Sam lifted his eyes to examine his angel's practically glowing face.

Gabe's smile grew wider as he snapped his fingers and transported them to what Sam could only assume was a room that he had created.

"Gabe... where are we?" Sam asked, taking in the decidedly red tone of the room.

"This, dear moosish one, is my own personal love nest which I am now going to use to have you fuck me senseless each and every time that I can."

Sam laughed...

... and pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
